Broken Prophecies
by Crazy Redd
Summary: Lily Potter escaped with her son from Voldemort, leading Voldemort to go after Neville and Harry. Neville is marked as his equal, though Harry is still a target for him. Currently in Year 1, Chapter 8: Snitches Christmas Harry's first Quidditch match and then Christmas!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**Basically this is from Voldemort attacking Harry's family to the time Voldemort is defeated. It probably won't be as long as the 7 novels, and I might end after a bit, maybe after the first book, depending on how much you want to read. Definitely not canon, if you read on you'll discover that too. It'll take a while, but hope you enjoy it! Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Lily! Take Harry and run!_

This was the end. Lily bounded upstairs, wondering what she could do. She ran as fast as she could upstairs with the little baby boy, who didn't understand what was happening. The red head turned around to see if Voldemort was coming, but simply heard footsteps. She knew that she had to escape, she had to save Harry. Pleading with the dark lord wouldn't work, everyone knew that, but she might as well try right?

Then a thought occurred to her. While her heart said stay protect Harry, her brain pounded get the brooms, and fly away. With a split second decision Lily ran towards the window in Harry's room, Harry safely in her arms. She jumped onto the ceiling, ran around the house and headed for the broom shed they had outback. James is dead. There was nothing she could do now. She still wanted to stay, but alas she took the brooms out of the shed and mounted it, taking off as fast as she could.

As soon as she was out of the barrier which was set up to protect them, she apparated as quickly as she could with Harry. She appeared in Hogsmeade, upon which Lily ran to the Hog's head and sent a Patronus with the new to Dumbledore. Dumbledore quickly opened the gates to let her in and tell it herself.

Meanwhile, Voldemort had walked up the steps, thinking he would find Lily and the boy upstairs, begging to be spared. Upon entering the boy's room, he saw the window open. Voldemort cried out in anger. Voldemort summoned a few followers to find the boy at all costs. One of the Death Eaters approached him.

"My lord," said the loyal Bellatrix, "There is another boy who could be part of the prophecy."

"Who?" demanded the dark lord quickly thinking that he might still have a chance, "Keep looking for the boy." There had been some of the Death Eaters who stopped looking listening in on the conversation.

"Neville Longbottom, my lord," replied the loyal Bellatrix quickly, thinking of how she hated them, "Pure blood like you." Voldemort pondered this action for a little bit.

"I will destroy both boys," Voldemort replied quietly and slowly.

"Yes, my lord. The Longbottoms have no protection, and aren't expecting you, it will be an easier target by far," Bellatrix replied bowing and leaving his presence, leaving Voldemort alone in the boy's room. How could they have gotten out? Then it occurred to him, they were a Quidditch family. Voldemort never saw the point in Quidditch, a huge waste of time, but it had delayed Harry's death only by a little bit.

Voldemort walked out of the protection of the Fidilus Charm, and apparated to the location of the Longbottoms. Not too far from here, in fact just a small village over. Voldemort was more careful this time to destroy them before any sort of escape could be made. Voldemort slowly approached the house, and went up to the door, blasting it open. To the left he could see the two parents and their son staring at him. He turn his wand on the boy imeadiately, but the father got in the way. Neville Longbottom was behind his mother, trying to escape from behind her to play with the man who just entered. He looked interesting to the boy, and laughed playfully.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the mother. "Move aside, and you may live," Voldemort hissed, thinking that his only real target was the boy. Mercy would get him nowhere, but it could provide a witness to the death of the one who could defeat him. Voldemort stared at the woman with his slits of red eyes seeming to pierce through her.

"Never. This is my son, and I will not run so you can kill him," the mother protested bravely staring back at the eyes which seemed could kill her just by looking at them.

"Then you will die," Voldemort hissed again.

"Then I will die," the mother retorted as Voldemort uttered the unforgivable curse at the mother. The boy laughed playfully and ran forward now not restricted by the protection of his mother, and hugged Voldemort's leg.

"Babby!" the boy shrieked happily thinking Voldemort was somehow his father on the ground nearby.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy, the kicking him off his leg and yelling the curse. What happened then he wasn't sure. A flash of green light hit the boy, but Voldemort felt something as well, pain, like he was being ripped apart.

That night was still. Dumbledore did not receive word of this until the next morning. Ministry workers modified the muggle witnesses memories, and took the boy. Dumbledore came in to retrieve the boy from the Ministry, and they allowed him to, because he was Dumbledore really. Dumbledore began writing a letter to the boy's grandmother, telling her everything that had happened. That was the night Dumbledore took him to his grandmother's house, with the letter explaining everything he could, except the quite obvious fact that Dumbledore thought Voldemort would come back soon, and then he would be in grave danger.

**What do you think for this start? It's a bit short, but I just thought I would start a bit short, then maybe get longer, if you all want. Reviews are quite welcome and I would love any feedback you could give me. Thank you!**


	2. Trouble and Letters

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts when Neville is living with his aunt and uncle, because well you'll find out why. It probably won't be as long as the 7 novels, and I might end after a bit, maybe after the first book, depending on how much you want to read. Definitely not canon, if you read on you'll discover that too. It'll take a while, but hope you enjoy it! Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Oi, Neville wake up!_

Neville groggily opened his eyes and looked around, spotting the door. Sighing Neville stood up and looked around his small room, forgetting where his closet was. Mornings were usually like this. He was not a good morning person and tended to forget the simplest of things during the early hours. After throwing on a pair of worn out blue jeans, and a T-shirt, which was slightly too small for him, Neville walked over to the door, rubbing his head, thinking about the dream he had just had.

It was a reoccurring dream, something to do with a flash of green, and hugging his father beforehand. His aunt just told him that it was the accident they had with their gas stove exploding. It was actually quite odd how his parents died in the explosion, yet he survived, with only a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but Neville was just grateful to be around and still breathing so he didn't ask questions.

Neville slowly headed towards the door and opened it. Neville jumped suddenly not expecting the glowering face of his cousin to be right there. His cousin laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha! I scared little Nevy!" she laughed changing her face from angry to happy.

"Yeah yeah, it's not like you do it every day Ari," Neville replied tiredly.

"What is little Nevy tired of being a wittle chicken?" Ari replied tauntingly.

"I'm not a chicken," Neville replied clenching his fist.

"You better not hit me, mum would kill you if you did," Ari replied happily teasing him some more, getting enjoyment out of his frustration with her. Neville stayed silent, but released his fist, hurriedly walking in the small crack in the door between Ari and freedom from her taunts. Neville wasn't the largest boy in the world, since he didn't eat too much, especially since his aunt didn't allow seconds for him and gave small servings first time around, but he always was told how fat his was, and he really didn't like it.

Neville quickly headed down the hall wanting to get some breakfast before he had to visit Mrs. Brown about going to Stover Senior School next year. He wanted Uncle Henry to come with him, since his uncle was a lot nicer than Aunt Henry, but his uncle had work to go to. Plus Aunt Henry insisted on Neville going alone, because 'he could handle himself, he was a big boy.' Neville knew the underlying message was that she didn't want her husband hanging around him more than she could prevent. Neville never knew why she hated Neville so much, perhaps it was his real mother, whom they rarely talked about.

Neville hurried up to the dining room before he heard his cousin scream. Neville turned around and looked back to where his cousin had been.

"Mum! Neville has dirty magazines under his bed!" Ari shouted, and Neville's eyes widened in fear. He knew that he most definitely didn't, he was just 10 and almost 11 soon, so why would he be interested in that stuff.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, get your arse over here," he heard his aunt yell loudly. Neville sighed and walked back to his room before looking innocently at his aunt.

"What is the meaning of this? Where did you get them?" his aunt said slightly raised, but before Neville could protest he heard his uncle come into the hall yawning.

"Why all the yelling this early, Lisa?" his uncle asked.

"Look at what Arianna found under Neville's bed, Mark!" his aunt exclaimed. Uncle Henry looked at the magazine with wide eyes.

"I, um, will dispose of this," his uncle replied nervously taking the magazine and running off.

"Mark!" Neville's aunt called, "What am I going to do with the two of you? Neville, you have to understand you are too young for this sort of thing, why did you have it?" Her voice was stern, but almost calm, which Neville hadn't seen in a while.

"I-I didn't put it there!" Neville replied innocently.

"Then how did that rag get under your bed?" Aunt Henry asked feeling that he was lying. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what happened, and who did it. Neville glanced at Arianna who was standing smugly at the door.

"I dunno," Neville replied, knowing saying it was Ari would get him in more trouble since she was the 'golden child'.

"Quit lying Neville, we all know what happened, you won't get punished if you tell the truth," his aunt offered still sternly.

"I'm not!" Neville insisted.

"Your grandmother would be sad if she knew you were a liar," Aunt Henry insisted having the strongest feeling he was such a lying boy, as he lied about many things before, such as Ari dunking his head in the toilet last year. To Aunt Henry they were lies, but Neville knew them to be the truth.

"Don't bring Gran into this!" Neville said his temper rising.

"She was my mum, so I'll bring her in if I want to," Aunt Henry replied adding more anger to her tone.

"I don't care! You never believe me! I told you a couple of people came to our house and drove her insane! You've always hated me because you think I'm a liar when I tell you. They weren't normal people! They had these weird sticks and-" Neville began shouting but his aunt cut him off.

"You liar! Stop spewing these lies. It all happened in a dream! There is no such thing as weird people with sticks who could drive one insane!" Aunt Henry yelled back and picked up Neville who was squirming for her to release him. She threw him as far as she could throw a boy into his room, and quickly locked the door from the outside.

"When you want to tell the truth you can come out," Aunt Henry yelled through the door. He could hear Ari snickering behind the door as well. "Quiet Ari! Go get breakfast! Now!" Neville angrily stared at the door and then turned away and threw himself on his bed. Now he was surely not going to Strover, and probably would be stuck at the school with Ari for the rest of his life. Neville stared up at the ceiling thinking of his parents, and of his uncle.

Poor Uncle Henry, he probably was going to be yelled at because of him. Neville's uncle was always quite nice to him, much more so than his aunt. However, Aunt Henry seemed to have an effect of Uncle Henry that he would just back down and let her torture Neville with taunts and insults. Each time afterwards, well Uncle Henry would apologize for Aunt Henry and tell him how good of a boy he was. Once when he had just arrived here, around the age of 5 years old, Neville had heard his aunt and uncle talking about what happened, something about _them_ coming for _him_, but Neville didn't get what they were talking about. It was obvious his aunt knew something more about that night and didn't want Neville to know about it. He knew there were those people with the sticks, and Gran had stood up to them pulling out her own stick of wood. But then again, he could have just imagined it, like the green light. It just seemed so real, that he wanted it to be real, and not his fault for his Gran's insanity.

Neville finally got up from his bed and knocked from his side of the door.

"Blimey Neville, you really had a temper and you're already giving in?" Ari's voice came from the other side. Neville stayed silent not wanting to talk to Arianna. He was already fed up with her and it wasn't even nine yet.

"I'll go get mum, then," Ari stated taking Neville's silence as a plea to just stop it, and she felt she already won anyways. Neville stood at the door waiting for his aunt to come, but she never did. After about an hour of waiting Neville sighed again feeling she wasn't coming back for a while, and he fell on his bed again.

Suddenly he heard a whisper, and it was muffled to the point Neville couldn't understand. He walked up to the door and listened closely.

"So I snuck some food out for you," was all that he caught before the door opened revealing his uncle and a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," Neville whispered back with a smile.

"When you're done, hide it in your closet, I'll come by later to get it," Uncle Henry whispered handing him a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Neville nodded to show he understood and took the bowl from his uncle. His uncle smiled widely before closing the door back and locking it.

Neville ate the soup in a good amount of time, then did as he was told to and hid it in his closet. Neville looked around for a second wondering what he would do. He didn't have too much, just a few things his uncle gave him on his past 5 birthdays, like a computer, which had broken down and his uncle gave it to him to fix it. Neville didn't know anything about computers, so his uncle bought him a book all about computers and how they worked. Unfortunately Neville had yet to even pick up the book even if he had gotten it a few days short of a year ago.

That reminded him, his birthday was soon. It meant he might be able to spend some time with Uncle Henry, perhaps do some fishing or something like that. Neville stared at the door, as if just staring at it would make it burst into flames, which he could've sworn Arianna did once, and everyone didn't know what happened. Of course his aunt was the one who blamed Neville, and he went to school known as the arson, which everyone avoided, thinking he would catch them on fire. It was quite stupid really.

Soon something curious happened. Neville wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but in the corner of his eye he spied an owl sitting on his window. When he turned to look it was gone. Neville was confused, but just convinced himself he was an imaginative little boy.

"Neville!" he heard Ari yell from down the hall.

"What?" Neville yelled back. The door opened with a click and Arianna walked in with a frown.

"Mum wants to see you," Ari replied sounding a bit grim, obviously feeling slightly sorry for what she did earlier. Neville shrugged and left the room and headed into the living room.

"Why would someone write to you?" his aunt asked calmly.

"I dunno, did I get a letter?" Neville replied.

"No, I was just wondering if you would know why someone would send a letter to you," his aunt replied almost as if his gran was talking to him now.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked.

"Just fine, just fine," Aunt Henry replied with the same calm almost dreamy tone.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked looking at her with worry.

"Yes, and you may come out of your room now, you've been in there a long time," his aunt replied her tone turning back to normal.

"O-ok?" Neville replied thinking he still had time to get to that interview with Mrs. Brown. Neville looked at his aunt, who was much like a mother to him, even if she seemed to hate him so, he felt deep down she might love him and that was enough for him. He still resented her and wanted to live away from her as soon as he turned 18. Neville wore a fake smile through the day, making it to his interview and, hopefully, he was accepted to Strover. It would be a lot better if he didn't have to deal with his cousin during school.

**Hope you liked the introduction to his Aunt and Uncle Henry, and his **

**cousin Ari. The next chapter will be his birthday! ****And perhaps and introduction to **

**everyone's favorite half-giant, Olympe Maxime! jk, but who knows it could **

**be Hagrid, or maybe someone else!**

**Read and Review! I love hearing feedback! If you have any tips on what **

**you want to see, well then go and review and tell me there! I read all reivews! **


	3. Birthday Magic

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts on Neville's birthday. It probably won't be as long as the 7 novels, and I might end after a bit, maybe after the first book, depending on how much you want to read. Definitely not canon, if you read on you'll discover that too. It'll take a while, but hope you enjoy it! Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Ugh, what day is it?_

Neville Longbottom was slowly getting up from his bed and looked around the room. It was quite an ordinary day it seemed at first. Except the fact Aunt Henry didn't send Ari to come wake him up. Neville slowly made his way down the hallway, into the living room and up into the dining room. Inside Neville found no one there. It was very odd to not see Uncle Henry sitting waiting for Aunt Henry to finish cooking his breakfast, which usually consisted of bacon and eggs. Neville saw a small note stood up on the light blue counters. Neville walked over to the note, picking it up and reading the note.

_Happy Birthday Neville! Enclosed there is a ten pound note. _

_Uncle Henry, Arianna, and Aunt Henry  
><em>

_P.S Turn around  
><em>

Neville read the note and was slightly confused. He read it over a couple of times before he pulled the ten pound note out of the card. Neville nodded before pondering the last part. He didn't know why he should turn around, it didn't really make sense. Neville scratched his head wondering what it meant as a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Just turn around you dunderhead," Arianna laughed. Neville turned around to see all three of his family standing at the door. Neville smiled quickly understanding it, and felt like an idiot for not understanding it at the moment. Neville ran up and hugged the three of them, even if his aunt seemed to be slightly repulsed by his hug.

"Come on Neville, Aunt Henry prepared breakfast for you," Uncle Henry replied with a chuckle and a smile. It was almost like they were his own real parents, even if his aunt always took the time to point out that his real parents were dead and they were only taking care of him because he had no where to go after what happened to his gran, and her mother. It always seemed she blamed him for his grandmother's condition.

"Ok!" Neville said with a happy grin. He ran over to the table and sat down carefully.

"No running in the house," Aunt Henry scolded before heading to the fridge and pulling out a carton of Orange Juice. Uncle Henry had left the room, but entered soon with a pan of bacon and in the other hand a pan of scrambled eggs. Arianna hurried to take the pans from her father, while he exited again, coming back with a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. Neville's smile grew and his eyes widened as the food items were brought out.

"Thank you so much!" Neville said loudly with appreciation.

"No shouting Neville," his aunt replied calmly. Neville simply kept on smiling. When the food was served he ate the food quickly. It was definitely a very interesting birthday, since he never had gotten this much, ten pounds and a great breakfast. He almost suspected that there was something going on. Maybe they wanted the hurt of his transfer to Strover being denied to not hurt as much, or something like that. Neville watched his family with curiosity wondering what it could be. It was already his best birthday ever, so he was just waiting for something bad to happen, as most good things to him did end abruptly and suddenly.

"Happy Birthday Neville," Arianna said happily as she watched him eat, grabbing some food for herself as well. As Neville went for seconds, Uncle Henry gave a look at Aunt Henry as she was about to protest, and she shut her mouth quickly. Both his aunt and uncle seemed to be acting weird so far, but Neville shrugged if off and enjoyed his breakfast. After second helpings Neville was rightly full, especially since he was used to only having small servings and one per meal. Neville stretched and excused himself from the table, heading for the living room. His uncle and cousin followed soon after, leaving his aunt alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Nevy!" Ari laughed coming up from behind him, "Wanna watch some television?" Neville smiled and nodded, still pondering what could be going on.

"How'd you interview with Mrs. Brown go?" Uncle Henry asked with a smile. That must be it. They already knew. He must not have been expected. Neville frowned, but then hid it quickly. His uncle eyed him for a split second but did not look too much into it.

"Well, I dunno if Mrs. Brown liked me though. She seemed kind of distant," Neville replied, getting up real quick noticing Aunt Henry wasn't in the room, and looked around saying that he needed to go to the lavatory. Neville walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Henry with her head against the counter.

"Aunt Henry?" Neville asked concerned.

"What?" Aunt Henry said lifting her head quickly, almost fast enough to get whiplash.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, it's none of your business," Aunt Henry snapped.

"Aunt Henry, are you sure? I-I mean, you always say that talking about it makes you feel better," Neville replied looking into her stern eyes with the same intensity.

"Yes, except the difference is that you are eleven, you won't understand," Aunt Henry replied narrowing her eyes, but Neville followed her int he narrowing.

"Try me," Neville stated. Aunt Henry's eyes looked at him with sudden curiosity and wonder. Aunt Henry stared at him for a second then sighed looking at him.

"Neville, do you think I hate you?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Well you think wrong. I know you don't understand this, but... you are the reason your parents are dead, you and Lily Potter," Aunt Henry began looking towards Neville with what almost seemed like sorrow, but he knew that she wasn't one to ever get actually sad, or was she really sad now?

"What? Who's Lil-" Neville began to ask feeling struck by his accusation towards him, though still curious of why it would be his fault that his parents died in a gas explosion.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they already know and are sending someone to collect you, you'll find out soon enough," Aunt Henry quickly said dismissing the question, cutting into Neville who opened his mouth to ask another question, "All I will tell you right now is, I loved your mother, she was my sister, we always got along, well as siblings do. And then you come here, the cause of her death. I do not like you. Uncle Henry doesn't know about this, though I bet he suspects it from the way I talk about you. Neville I don't mean to be mean, but I wish your mother was alive instead of you living." Neville stared at her before a tear began sprouting. She truly hated him. Neville looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why?" Neville asked holding back his tears. He was determined not to cry, nor believe she did not love him. If she loved her sister so much, then she should love her son, even if something happened which caused her death because of him. A loud knock came at the door.

"You'll find out now," Aunt Henry replied, and ran off across the room, and away from Neville. He could barely understand what was going on. All he knew was she just told him she hated him, and that somehow he and this Lily Potter was the cause of his parent's death. Neville walked into the living room his mind wondering what she was thinking, she meaning Aunt Henry. Neville looked towards his uncle and his cousin who were staring at this blob in the middle of their living room.

"Neville!" the big blob said in a rough happy voice, "Last time I saw yah you could fit in me palm of me hand!" Neville stared at this blob.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, because his uncle and his cousin were speechless.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and gatekeeper of Hogwarts," Hagrid replied grinning at Neville.

"Hogwarts? Is that like a teenaged pig?" Neville asked tilting his head.

"No! Of course not! Didn't yer aunt tell you? Hogwarts is the school yer mother, grandmother, and countless other relatives went to! It's the best school in our world!"

"Wait a second, your world?" Arianna asked looking curiously at the huge man.

"Well yeah, yer aunt was one o' us, though she turned ou' to be a squib, none magical from a magical family," Rubeus Hagrid replied extremely confused, "Yer aunt never told yeh?" Neville shook his head quickly starting almost to be scared of him, thinking he was crazy, but his uncle didn't do anything, looking almost like he was sighing.

"No, we never did. I mean, we didn't know it was that important, or I didn't," Uncle Henry replied.

"Yer his uncle, I suppose?" Hagrid said turning towards his uncle.

"What are you talking about?" Neville almost yelled out now that his uncle was confirming what was happening.

"Blimey, you don't know? Neville yer a wizard," Hagrid stated.

"What? You mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?" Neville asked thinking this was rediculous.

"No, no, like levitating things, I dunno how to explain it, but not that muggle fake stuff," Hagrid replied and upon Neville's confused face, "Muggle, non-magic folk." Neville looked at his uncle for confirmation and Uncle Henry nodded at his face of wanting an answer. If it was anyone but Uncle Henry he wouldn't believe them.

"So I'm like a special person?" Neville asked suddenly feeling slightly excited, since he was never special before.

"Yup. Even to wizards yer special. You were the first to survive a killing curse!" Hag"rid answered with a huge smile at the boy's excitement.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, you don't know," Hagrid replied sitting down on the nearby couch, "Have yer a seat." Neville sat in a chair across from Hagrid. Hagrid nearly broke the couch he was sitting on and took up most of it. Arianna and Uncle Henry also sat down in nearby chairs looking at Hagrid, though from his uncle's face he knew at least some of it.

"Yer parents were killed, like you know, by a wizard, his name is... oh I don't like saying it..." Hagrid began, and not well really.

"Voldemort," Uncle Henry piped up, and Hagrid flinched at the name.

"Yes, don't say it again," Hagrid replied quickly, "So your parents were killed by You-Know-Who. When he turned to kill yeh, the curse rebounded and killed him. So he's gone now. But that same night before, You-Know-Who targeted the Potters, and well he killed James, but Lily and her son, Harry escaped, barely. That's yer story. I dunno what happened that night, but when he turned his wand against yeh, something happened and the curse turned on him. Yer scar is the remnant from that night." Neville listened closely then placing a hand on his scar as his scar came up.

"So Nevy is this special magical magician?" Arianna asked curiously looking at Hagrid.

"That's right," Hagrid replied, "Oh, I almost forgot, here's yer letters." Hagrid reached into one of the pockets in his huge overcoat, which seemed to be made of nothing but pockets. Out he pulled some items Neville could only describe as dog treats, and then finally he pulled out two white envelopes.

"Why are there two?" Arianna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I almost forgot. Arianna Henry, yer a witch," Hagrid said quickly slapping his forhead with his freehand, "Though the surprise and suspense isn't there." Arianna's eyes went wide and a smile spread on her face. After Neville took his letter, Arianna snatched her letter ripping it open and reading through the letter. Neville read his letter and smiled as well.

"If yeh want and if yer aunt and uncle are fine with it, I can take yeh and yer cousin shopping for supplies tomorrow," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Oh Daddy! Please daddy!" Arianna pleaded tugging on her father's sleeve.

"I'll take to your mother, we'll tell you soon Mr. Hagrid," Uncle Henry replied getting up, "You are welcome to take the guest room tonight. Just repair anything you break, please?" Hagrid nodded and headed towards where Uncle Henry indicated. Neville's smile faded, then remembering what his aunt told him earlier. He was the cause of his parent's death. Neville was thinking about this. He felt terrible. He didn't want them to die. Really he would rather have died and his parents survive. Neville would rather his aunt be happy then him live. Neville began to become extremely upset with himself over it. He hurried to his room so his uncle, aunt, and cousin didn't seem him like this.

Neville lay awake all that night, thinking. Finally around one in the morning, Neville finally admitted to himself he couldn't change it, and had to move on. No matter how much he wanted his parents to come back, there was no way. Unless somehow this new magic thing could bring them back. Neville really didn't care about Strover anymore. He wanted to go to Hogwarts. There he might be able to learn magic, and there would be the smallest chance of getting his parents back.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions **

**I would love them, such as who his friends at school are. I will remind **

**you, or tell you if you haven't figured it out, but Harry will be a big **

**part. I do have many ideas of what to do next. Also if you want**

**to tell me about how much I should put in this story, I would love it! **

**I really don't know when I should stop, after the first book, after**

**the last, depending on how long it takes for the first book completion,**

**and all of that. I really hope you Review! They definitely feed my muse!**

**I read all reviews! Thank you for sticking with me!  
><strong>


	4. Alley Browsing

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts on Neville and Arianna's day of school shopping. Definitely not canon. It'll take a while to complete perhaps, but hope you enjoy it! Also I was thinking that I could skip some parts that didn't really matter too much, since it is very much like Harry Potter. If you would like that, please tell me, and it'll probably happen. If you don't want it to happen, say that too, and then I'll know some are opposed to it. Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Hey Nevy, get up Hagrid's waiting for you!_

Neville woke up once again, late. He was usually a late sleeper, more of a night person. Neville jumped up upon remembering who Hagrid was, and threw an outfit on, before running from the room into the living room. There he saw the half-giant talking with his uncle and cousin. Neville waked over with a smile, then realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Aunt Henry?" Neville asked as he came up looking around.

"She's still sleeping," Uncle Henry replied as the other two turned towards Neville.

"Finally you're up Nevy!" Arianna cried laughing, "Haggy has been telling me all about Hogwarts and your parents, and everyone!" Hagrid chuckled at the nickname she had given, wondering when she had adopted the name to him, having not heard it before.

"Haggy? Oh, Hagrid," Neville replied confused until it clicked in his head, "What'd you learn?" Neville walked closer than sitting next the Arianna with a smile.

"About this guy name Dumbledore, and about Voldemort, and-" Arianna began, but was cut off by Hagrid.

"Don't say the name," Hagrid said in his normal rough voice with a sense of urgency.

"Oh, sorry, You-Know-Who. Apparently there is this sport, it's so confusing, they call it, Quiddatchi?" Arianna said questioning looking towards Hagrid, who had decided to let her tell most of it.

"Quidditch. Yeh play it on brooms, don't play it me self, so I'm a bit hazy on the rules, they'll tell you when yeh get there," Hagrid replied in his most matter-of-factly tone, though it wasn't really caught since he didn't convey it too well, but he didn't really mind.

"Oh, that's a really weird name, Quidditch," Neville repeated thinking that he probably would be terrible at it.

"Oh! Oh! Dumbledore is like this real big guy who runs Hogwarts, and... and didn't you say that Voldy feared him?" Arianna asked.

"Yes... Hold on. Did you just give You-Know-Who a nickname? Do you have any idea what sort of thing he did?" Hagrid said staring at Arianna as if she had just had said that the world was going to end.

"No not really, I just know that some how he caused my aunt and uncle's death, but I don't see why you are so afraid of him, he's dead right? It's not like if I say his name he'll come alive out of the grave," Arianna replied looking at Hagrid thinking his reaction was odd.

"Well he was the most evil a wizard e'er went. He killed thousands of wizard an' muggles," Hagrid replied with a frown on his face, "To use his name is like respectin' him and all he did." Neville listened carefully watching Hagrid and Arianna react.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know..." Arianna said looking down.

"Don't worry abou' it. Yeh didn't know. Just don' do it again," Hagrid replied with an almost sympathetic tone. Hagrid looked at Arianna who looked up with a smile a second later. If Neville knew Arianna, and he did, she was probably just going to disregard the scolding and keep on calling Voldemort Voldy, or something just as bad. Of course Neville understood, though he wasn't going to be afraid of using the name as Hagrid seemed to, as he flinched each time the world Voldemort was uttered.

"Don't we need to leave?" Neville asked sighing shaking his head at the weirdness of his cousin.

"Blimey! I almost forgot we needed to go get yer school stuff," Hagrid replied slapping his forehead then hurrying to get up, letting a creaking sound come from the couch he was sitting on. Hagrid mumbled to himself before pulling an umbrella out of one of his pockets and somehow repairing the couch.

"How'd you-?" Neville began, then remembered he was magical and was trained to do things like that, "Never mind."

"Magic is quite amazing isn't?" Arianna said as they followed Hagrid out the door, before calling back to her uncle, "Bye Daddy!" The three of them traveled to London, which took some time. Neville asked why they could fly or something, and Hagrid replied that he just wasn't supposed to use magic, not telling why when Neville asked. When there Hagrid told them to take out their supply list and read it off. And they did. Neville thought of how silly it would be to have a toad as a pet. The three of them turned into a small building Neville wouldn't have noticed unless Hagrid ushered them in. Arianna looked around at the pub before them in amazement, though Neville didn't really care too much about it.

"The usual, Hagrid?" the barman asked.

"Not today, Tom, got me some official Hogwarts business to attend to," Hagrid replied letting his eyes slip towards Neville.

"Merlin's beard, It's Neville Longbottom!" Tom replied his eyes widening at the site of Neville. Neville turned around at the mention of his name, and saw the man staring at him. A second later a crowd surrounded him, all of them wanting to shake his hand, in fact he was sure Dedalus Diggle came around twice. Finally the last one came up, though did not offer his hand.

"N-n-neville L-Longbottom, it's a p-pleasure to meet you," the man stammered, "I-I'm P-P-Professor Quirrell, you're new D-Defense Against the D-Dark Arts p-p-professor."

"Nice to meet you sir," Neville said holding out his own hand, but the professor did not take it.

"Well," Hagrid said butting into the conversation, "We ought to be going." Hagrid pulled Neville aside to where his cousin was sitting her arms crossed, used to the attention that Neville was taking from her. Arianna walked out back with Hagrid, as did Neville. Hagrid muttered something, then counted bricks, which suddenly began moving. Neville stood back, but Arianna stayed close and stared.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid replied and ushered them onto the street. Hagrid walked along the street, not amazed by all of it, but Neville and Arianna were. Neville wished he had nine eyes to see everything around him. Cauldrons, Owls, Wizards, Witches, Robes, everything was just amazing. One shop caught his eye, a broom shop with several kids surrounding it, admiring a new broom.

"I don't have any money, Hagrid," Neville piped up still looking around hoping to catch everything.

"Well of course not yet, your money's there, in Gringott's Bank," Hagrid replied pointing up to a huge marble building up ahead. Neville couldn't help but forget the rest and look at the huge bank. Arianna was staring as well, following right behind Hagrid and Neville.

"Hey Hagrid?" Arianna said walking next to the large half-giant, "Why didn't I receive my letter last year, I turned 11 in December..." Hagrid chuckled as they made their way down the street.

"You weren't 11 already at the start of the year, that's how we go by it, otherwise we'd have 10 year olds until they turned 11, and graduation would be before they are an adult," Hagrid replied making his way up the stairs to the bank, "Let's go inside now." The group of three entered the large building, and Hagrid, knowing what to do walked up to one of the goblins and talked to it.

"I am requesting to enter Neville Longbottom's vault," Hagrid said to the short goblin.

"Do you have a key?" the goblin replied looking up lazily.

"Oh yes, right..." Hagrid trailed off pulling out various items from his pockets, before pulling a small golden key.

"Very well," the goblin replied.

"Oh and," Hagrid dropped his voice, "I have a special request from Dumbledore himself. I need to get You-Know-What from vault," Hagrid looked back at the two kids and smiled before returning to the goblin, "You-Know-Which."

"Very well. Griphook!" the goblin called and another came up next to him and the first goblin whispered to the Griphook goblin of what to do.

"Follow me," Griphook said to the group of three. The three followed. They all climbed into a cart, almost like Neville thought a mining cart would look like. Hagrid held his breathe and Arianna did just as Hagrid did feeling he knew what he was doing. Neville, however, was completely caught by surprise as the cart lurched forward at lightning fast speeds. Neville almost screamed and let his hands fly up like on a roller coaster, but he forced himself to not to. Finally the cart stopped, and Hagrid hurried out followed by the two kids and the short goblin.

"Key please," the goblin said abruptly and Hagrid gave him the small key. The Goblin slipped the key into the key hole and opened the door. Inside there was mountains of gold, silver and bronze pieces. Neville and Arianna's mouths dropped open.

"It wasn't this much when they died, but over the last 10 years interest built up," Hagrid explained, "Your parents wouldn't think to leave you without something." Neville nodded.

"These aren't pounds or any kind of currency I know of," Arianna said picking up a coin. Hagrid quickly explained how the wizard money was, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and how much they were worth.

"Arianna, you can have some, there's plenty," Neville said watching Arianna's face fall as she realized it was all Neville's money.

"Thanks Nevy!" Arianna replied filling to small bags with money handing one to Neville. The two of them smiled and followed Hagrid back to the carts. The next ride Hagrid looked like he was about to throw up his insides, before they came to a stop in front of vault 713. Neville followed them out curiously. The goblin ran his finger against the vault door, and the door began to open. Inside there was a small package, no larger than an egg. Hagrid hurried in and snatched the package from inside and hurried out.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"Nothing that important, let's go," Hagrid replied hurriedly making Neville suspect something was going on. The three went back on the carts again, ending up at the entrance of the bank again.

"Why don't you two go to Ollivander's and I'll get yer other supplies," Hagrid said quickly pointing out the shop. Neville and Arianna nodded as the trio became a duo. Neville and his cousin walked into the old shop and looked around seeing no one. Suddenly a man appeared before him.

"First years eh? Let's get you a wand," Ollivander said in a distant voice, though a little creepy, "Neville Longbottom. I remember when your parents came to get their wands, not odd since I remember every sell. Let's get you a wand first." Ollivander hurried to the back of his shop and smiled, pulling a box out. He opened the box and gave it to Neville.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander insisted with a smile. Neville complied and as it turns out it blew all of the other wand boxes from it's shelves.

"Hm, perhaps, curious," Ollivander muttered to himself, picking up a box which had not been blown off the shelves by the others. Ollivander handed him a wand and Neville held it. Instead of having to wave it, Neville felt aglow, and the wand was warm in his hand.

"Curious," Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Arianna piped up. Ollivander turned to her.

"That wand has a brother, the tail-feather of the phoenix gave one other tail-feather. It's brother is one who gave him his scar," Ollivander replied in his mystic voice. Arianna turned to Neville who could feel goosebumps going through his body. Arianna's head was buzzing with the thought she needed a special wand to, or Neville would be more important than her.

"Me next!" Arianna said excitedly breaking the silence. Ollivander tested a good ten wands before reaching Arianna's perfect wand. 10 3/4" Maple, Swishy, a wand for a powerful witch, at least that was Ollivander's description. The two paid up and went outside finding Hagrid standing near the entrance.

"Hi Hagrid! Did you finish?" Neville asked.

"Blimey, why wouldn't I, you two were in there for a good two hours," Hagrid replied, "Oh I almost forgot, I got yeh a birthday present." Hagrid held up an owl, snowy white and all. "To make Arianna feel she wasn't left out I got her a cat, so she has a pet as well." Arianna squealed and gave Hagrid a hug. Neville smiled taking the cage in which the owl was in hooting gleefully.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Neville replied with a happy grin. All seemed to be going quite well, Neville was excited to go to a school with his sister. That was a first. But Neville was still happy and accepted by everyone around him, though he still wanted to see Aunt Henry, which he hadn't yet seen since their talk yesterday. Hopefully things would go as well as they did the past day.

**And that's where I will leave off and continue on the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be the train ride, making some friends,**

**and some enemies, as well as enemies who think**

**their enemies until they finally realize they are friends. **

**Hope you'll keep reading on! Neville would love if you would**

**review the story! Please review! And criticism is welcome, **

**as long as it isn't just insulting and not giving anything to improve on.**


	5. Storms Brewing

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts on the train ride to Hogwarts. Definitely not canon. It'll take a while to complete perhaps, but hope you enjoy it! Also I was thinking that I could skip some parts that didn't really matter too much, since it is very much like Harry Potter. If you would like that, please tell me, and it'll probably happen. If you don't want it to happen, say that too, and then I'll know some are opposed to it. Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Neville was the first one up today, odd since he normally slept in. _

But today, he was excited, and as soon as he had fallen asleep the night before, he wanted to get up. Neville threw on his clothes, and headed down the hall to his cousin's bedroom, ready for a little taste of playful revenge. The eleven year old began banging on her door excitedly.

"Ari! Arianna! Get up!" Neville exclaimed excitedly. And just as he began he stopped, looking around with a worried look, thinking about Aunt Henry and how he hadn't seen her since Hagrid's arrival. This was something she would never put up with normally. Uncle Henry just said that she was sick or that she was simply tired, when she wasn't at work, and she always somehow snuck in after work, so Neville only caught small glances of her.

"Oh shush up Nevy! I'm sleeping here!" Ari finally replied loudly in a tired voice. Neville continued hitting her door as she had done to him so many times. It was such a special day, why wasn't she excited like him?

"Keep yer racket done!" Hagrid's voice yelled from down the hallway.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up, just stop!" Arianna sighed having Neville stop banging on the door. Neville waited for Arianna to come out of her room, and once she did, Neville smiled and walked with her down the hall.

"I haven't see you this excited since you went to the zoo when we were 5, Nevy!" Arianna laughed as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah well it's not everyday you go to a school for wizards!" Neville said happily as they walked into the living room. Hagrid was there yet, so they waited, since yesterday they convinced Hagrid to make some breakfast today with his magic. After eating breakfast, they left for London and King's Cross.

" 'Ere's your tickets, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, I need to go now to drop off... er report to Dumbledore on dropping you off," Hagrid said gruffly handed two tickets to the small children. Neville looked around at the trains and turned back around to ask a question but both Arianna and Hagrid were gone. He was quite alone. Neville walked through the crowded train station, wondering where Platform 9 and Three-Quarters could be, as well as Arianna, who most likely had run off to find the Platform.

"Always filled with Muggles, come on Harry, hurry up to the platform," a beautiful woman's voice came. Recognizing the word 'muggles' Neville looked around for the one who he had heard, until he spotted a beautiful red headed person, old enough to be his mother, and her small child, who was around Neville's age, black hair and glasses. Neville ran up to the lady, his cart full of his stuff in tow.

"Um, hi, I-I am looking for um..." Neville began with his courage failing him, so he just simply quickly handed the lady his ticket that Hagrid gave him earlier.

"First year at Hogwarts? No problem, my son Harry's a first year as well," the woman said with a warming smile, "Just follow us, we're almost at the barrier." Neville nodded before he slowly followed behind Harry and his mother.

"Hello!" Harry said slowing down so Neville would be next to him, "My name's Harry Potter! It's nice to meet you...?" Harry simply trailed off not knowing Neville's name.

"H-hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry," Neville said nervously, having not met too many people by himself, having Arianna usually introduce him to others, and then she got to give them their first impression of him, which normally wasn't the best. Potter? Wasn't that the name of that Lily Potter who Aunt Henry blamed his parents' death on? He would find out later at least.

"Neville Longbottom? Are you serious?" Harry asked in amazement his eyes going wide, "Do you have... the scar?"

"What? Oh yeah," Neville replied holding up the hair he always had on his forehead to hide the scar.

"Oh wow, you really are Neville Longbottom!" Harry said with excitement, "I never thought I would meet you!"

"Well here I am," Neville replied with a smile, "I didn't even know people knew about me before Hagrid came.

"What? No one told you that you were a wizard? Blimey! Everyone knows your name," Harry replied excitedly, "I can't wait to owl Mum about this!" Neville's face went slightly pink.

"No, my aunt and uncle kept it a secret, don't think either of them are magical," Neville commented making Harry stare at him with wonderment.

"I thought you were a pureblood. Mum said both your parents were magical though," Harry said with slight confusion, until his face suddenly dawned with realization, "Oh I know! Your Aunt was a squib!" Neville became confused even more now. He fidgeted slightly readjusting himself in his chair to make him more comfortable.

"A what?" Neville asked tilting his head with curiosity.

"A person born to magical parents with no magical ability. Mum knew one when she was a healer at St. Mungo's," Harry explained, but then realizing Neville probably didn't know what St. Mungo's was, he added, "A Magical People Hospital. Now's she's a professor at Hogwarts." Neville nodded in understanding.

"Wow, I must be behind so much... How will I keep up with people like you, who know so much?" Neville asked slightly saddened.

"Oh don't worry, there are plenty of muggle borns, I actually don't know too much, though mum does seem to think that Quirrell'll love me as a student, Defense Against the Dark Arts seems to be something I would like," Harry said with a smile and small chuckle.

"Oh... ok?" Neville said feeling that he didn't know a lot more things that Harry did know.

"It's ok, Neville. Seriously, mum is a muggleborn and became the top in her class, just like dad in his last year..." Harry said trailing off, and Neville picked up something was wrong with Harry, and it happened around the time Harry mentioned his dad.

"Is there something wrong with you and your dad?" Neville asked, not wanting to pry, but feeling that he would find out eventually anyways.

"Not between us. There has never been anything, unless you count my first year. He died when Voldemort killed him," Harry sighed, but looked up and spotted a snowy owl locked up in a cage above Neville's head.

"Oh... I thought people didn't use You-Know-Who's name. Hagrid sure didn't like it," Neville stated looking up at his owl as well, "Her name's Momo, found it in a book I read awhile back." Harry simply laughed slightly.

"Yeah Mum tells me that, but she believes that fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself, and we don't have to fear him anymore, so why not?" Harry asked.

"That's true, a good look on the whole thing," Neville replied with a smile.

"Very nice name, Momo. My owl's name is Hedwig, she's a brown barn owl, but I sometimes wished I had a snowy owl as well. Hedwig bites sometimes," Harry said with a laugh and smile returning to his face, obviously not wanting to talk about Voldemort anymore.

"Hedwig? Isn't that a name from that history book?" Neville asked thinking he read it in one of his school books.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile, and the two simply cracked up into laughter. A cough came from the door. Neville and Harry calmed their laughing and looked at the compartment door.

"What are you two laughing about?" the brown bushy haired girl asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Harry replied back in almost a smart-aleck tone.

"Whatever you say. You two better be getting dressed in your robes, we'll be arriving soon," the girl said in a know-it-all way smirking at Harry with almost an equal cocky grin.

"Is that all? Who are you a prefect?" Harry laughed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, first year," she answered back rolling her eyes, then looking at the silent boy, "Holy cricket! You're Neville Longbottom!"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, thank you very much," Harry answered back sticking out his tongue.

"Very... mature of you," Hermione said sarcastically turning her attention back to Neville, "I just saw you two had yet to get dressed, merely wanting you two to be prepared. I guess this means you two are also first years?" Neville nodded, "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad."

"Gryffindor is where the chivalrous and brave go, not some know-it-all girl like you," Harry insulted rolling his eyes at the thought of Hermione becoming a Gryffindor.

"Good-bye Harry... and Neville," Hermione puffed angered obviously.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Neville asked curiously watching as the bushy haired girl with a few freckles left.

"Couldn't you tell? She was being all high and mighty, you have to deflate people like that before it goes to their heads," Harry said with a smile, "Come on Neville, let's get dressed. She is right... we are almost there."

* * *

><p>"...Your House will be like your home. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The sorting will commence soon. Wait here until we collect you," a stern old lady whom Harry said was Professor McGonagall said before leaving the small hallway. Neville smiled excitedly towards Arianna, who was chatting with a red headed boy.<p>

"So it is true, what they're saying on the train. Neville Longbottom has come to Hogwarts," a blonde boy said coming up next to where Neville and Harry were waiting. The whole crowd went silent and their eyes were glued on the two of them.

"Uh... yeah?" Neville replied unsure of exactly how to respond to this.

"Soon you'll learn that some wizarding families are better than others, and you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort," the boy said with a wicked smile with a short glare at Harry and a small glare at the red head Arianna had been talking with, "I can help you there, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco offered his hand which Neville simply looked at.

"I can sort out the wrong sort for myself, but you can still be my friend," Neville said politely not taking the offered hand, "I will make you a friend eventually Mr. Draco Malfoy." Draco scoffed at the response.

"We'll see. It sure won't happen when your friends with the likes of him. Raised by a dirty muggleborn," Draco said glaring at Harry.

"Shove it Malfoy," Harry growled back. Neville was about to interject when the stern professor from before had reentered and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Come with me first years," the stern professor said then turning around and walking through the big doors. Neville and the rest of the first years followed looking around at the wonderment of the whole place. The ceiling looked just like the night sky, which Neville could hear Hermione explaining how it worked. Soon the group made it's way to the front. After a few announcements, the sort began.

"Abbot, Hannah," the stern professor called. After deliberation the hat yelled the name of Hufflepuff filling the room with cheers from the Hufflepuff table.

"Henry, Arianna," the professor called. The hat took a long while to decide, but in the end, the hat called Hufflepuff once more. Neville's cousin hurried over to the cheering table of Hufflepuffs. It wasn't long until Neville's name was called.

"Longbottom, Neville," the stern professor called, holding the hat ready. Slowly the dark haired boy made his way up, and the room was filled with whispers about him. He could almost swear that Professor Dumbledore was about to get up and say something, but decided not to.

"Hmmmm... very difficult. Intelligent to a point. Plenty of courage, no doubt at all about that. But I sense a thirst to prove yourself. Ambitious little one you are," the hat began, taking one of the longest times to deliberate. Neville began thinking that he didn't want to be in Slytherin, as he heard that most bad wizards came from that house. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the house in which he would be placed. He was quite happy that the hat didn't announce his want to not be in Slytherin. The blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry," the name had come. It didn't take long at all, as it barely even touched the black haired boy's head before shouting Gryffindor. Cheers filled the air again. Soon Weasley, Ron, the boy Arianna had been talking to had been called. A Gryffindor as well, not to mention that Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, to Harry's dismay and wonderment that a know-it-all was really Gryffindor material. Neville caught Harry looking up to a red headed professor at the staff table talking to a turbaned man. Nearby Neville spotted a depressed looking greasy haired man. As soon as he caught sight of these three people a sharp pain in his scar came about, causing him to lunge at it with his hand.

"You alright?" Harry asked tearing into a chicken leg, as the sorting was over and dinner had commenced.

"Yeah... Harry, who's those three professors?" Neville asked curiously looking towards the three he had seen.

"The Red-head is mum, the turbaned fellow is Quirrell, but I'm not sure about the greasy haired guy," Harry replied.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House," a voice came which belonged to a one Percy Weasley.

"Thank you," Neville answered but Percy simply rolled his eyes and went back to eating with his fellow red-heads, most likely his brothers. What was wrong with that guy? Oh well... he'd find out eventually. Soon the feast ended, they sang the school song, and the first years were led to where their common rooms. Only if he would be able to remember what the passwords were... Memory obviously wasn't the best thing in his book.

**And that's where I will leave off and continue on the next chapter.  
>The next chapter will be all about school and going to it<br>as well as building relationships and discovering new  
>things about a certain main plot item.<br>**

**Hope you'll keep reading on! Neville would love if you would  
>review the story! Please review! And criticism is welcome,<br>as long as it isn't just insulting!**


	6. Magical First Day

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts on the first day of school and the flying incident. Definitely not canon. It'll take a while to complete perhaps, but hope you enjoy it! Also I was thinking that I could skip some parts that didn't really matter too much, since it is very much like Harry Potter. If you would like that, please tell me, and it'll probably happen. If you don't want it to happen, say that too, and then I'll know some are opposed to it. Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_Do you see them? Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter! Together!  
><em>

It didn't take long to notice that Neville wasn't the only famous boy in Gryffindor. Harry's name seemed quite well known. Apparently the same night that Neville's parents' died, Harry's father died giving his mum and him enough time to escape. It wasn't a person from a wizarding family who told him, but in fact it was Hermione Granger who had told Neville all about what she knew about how he became famous. Word around the school was that Neville and Harry were snooty famous kids who just banded together because they were famous. A bunch of hogwash was going around Hogwarts obviously.

Classes had begun not long after their arrival at the school, and Neville was already hating most of his classes. Transfiguration wasn't too bad, but Professor McGongall seemed to go extremely hard on him. DADA with Professor Quirrell was only slightly interesting, but to top off the boring classes had to be History of Magic. Even though Professor Binns was an alright professor, his lectures were hard to stay awake during.

During Lunch Neville received a package from Hagrid. It was quite odd to Neville on why Hagrid couldn't just give him the package in person, but decided that he still liked receiving it from Momo. Inside the package was a note from Hagrid asking if he and Harry wanted to visit on the weekend. Also contained in the package was a dozen 'rock cakes' Hagrid had made himself and a Remeberall, which Hermione explained would turn red if he forgot something. His memory wasn't too bad, but he did seem to forget more things than some others.

Potions was a whole different situation. Professor Snape wasn't that tough on Harry, and actually seemed to almost try to gain favor with the boy. However, with Neville, Snape treated him terribly. Professor Snape seemed to subtract points when Harry wasn't around during the day and antagonize him as he tried to brew a potion. This was the general consensus among the Gryffindors, excluding Harry of course. Neville didn't quite get why Snape wanted Harry to like him so much. But just as he was determined to make Draco Malfoy a friend, he was determined to find out why Severus Snape was so nice to Harry Potter and not Neville Longbottom, or pretty much any other Gryffindor in the school.

It was the first day of class, so Neville had yet to decide if he liked each professor or not, but he had a good feeling. Flying class for first years had commenced that day, and Neville didn't know what to expect.

"Put your hand over your broom and say up," Madame Hooch ordered as she gave instructions to the class. Neville did as she said, but his broom simply rolled around. Harry on the other hand had it fly straight into his hand easily. On Neville's fifth try, the broom finally flew into his hand. At least it wasn't like Hermione where Madame Hooch just had her pick it up after a while.

"Mount your broom, and when I blow my whistle you will kick up off of the ground, lean forward slightly and touch back down," Madame Hooch explained. Neville was quite nervous on his first time flying, but tried not to let it get to his head. He was after all the Boy Who Lived, he shouldn't be nervous right? Especially since he was supposed to be a Gryffindor with courage and boldness.

Neville took deep breathes as he tried to calm himself from this anxiety he felt. He heard two numbers before Neville acted without thinking. Neville nearly jumped up from the ground and the broom began to fly up at an enormously fast rate. Madame Hooch and the other first years screamed for him to come back down, but he didn't know what to do. His broom began controlling itself, causing Neville to panic, tilting the broom handle down, thus making him crash straight into the ground, ruining the broom, and most likely breaking a bone or two.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch said running towards Neville who was on the ground in pain, as did all of the other first years, "I am going to bring Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. All of your feet will remain firmly on the ground until I get back. If I see any of you in the air, you will be expelled before you can even say Quidditch." She helped Neville up from the ground and began helping him towards the entrance to the school.

Neville felt so useless. He couldn't ride a broom without injuring himself. How was he supposed to be The Boy Who Lived everyone expected of him? He didn't want everyone to think lowly of him. He had enough of that in one life. There was those Weasley kids, and while most of them, save Ron Weasley, were in Gryffindor, they seemed to hate him even though he was their fellow house mate. Neville rested in the Hospital Wing for a few hours. Madame Pomfrey had said he could go after only an hour, but he didn't seem to want to see the faces of his fellow first years after that embarrassing show. And so some of the first years came to him.

"How are you, Neville?" Hermione said with a soft smile on her face as the crowd gathered around his bed. It wasn't only his other Gryffindor first years, but several people from Gryffindor and even a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"What are all of you doing here?" Neville asked slightly overwhelmed.

"For you of course. You've been up here for so long, it must've been hurt more than we thought, why else would Madame Pomfrey keep you so long?" Dean Thomas answered.

"Oh well... she said I could-" Neville began, but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oh Madame Pomfrey," Arianna said pushing herself to the front, " probably just wanted to make sure he was ok before leaving here. Always the cautious one, right?" Neville looked at her with slight confusion but didn't press the matter, as no one seemed to care why he was still there.

"Hey Neville," the excited voice of Harry Potter came through the crowd as the messy black haired boy slipped into view, "I've got your Rememberall!" A small clear ball was visible in Harry's hand, which was extended towards Neville. Neville took the Rememberall from Harry's hand and squeezed it, this time not turning red, surprisingly.

"Where was it?" Neville asked. He saw Hermione glare at Harry at this time, and figured he'd soon find out why.

"Malfoy found it where you landed, and a few others Slytherins started playing with it and they all flew up together playing catch," Harry explained with a huge grin on his face, "I went up after them."

"You did what? I thought Madame Hooch said not to fly while she was gone!" Neville said surprised that Harry would break the rules for him.

"She did, but I went after your Rememberall, and one of the Slytherins, that one Weasley boy," Harry continued, then with Arianna glaring at him, "Over shot it. They were high up and no one wanted to dive after it, except for me. It was so amazing! The rush and feeling of diving down! I caught it and hurried back down to the ground just as Professor McGonagall came out."

"Don't tell me you were..." Neville began thinking that Madame Hooch really meant what she said about anyone in the air being expelled.

"No, he was awarded for breaking the rules," Hermione interjected with a huff.

"What happened?" Neville asked now confused how Harry could be awarded for it.

"I was made Gryffindor Seeker!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "I begin practice next week!"

"That is amazing!" Neville exclaimed then fell short pausing for a bit wondering, "Harry, what's a Seeker?"

"It's the player that catches the snitch in Quidditch, Neville," Harry replied as if everyone automatically knew what Quidditch was.

"Harry, he came from a house where they don't know about things like Quidditch," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry.

"Oh well... it's a wizard's game, and it's extremely fun. I can show you some time," Harry suggested with a smile, ignoring Hermione's eye roll.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Neville said thinking back to his accident.

"Oh yeah... I can explain it to you later. I expect to see you cheering for me that first game," Harry said with a grin, "Though Mum wasn't too happy when I told her the news, something about Dad and how he would be so happy, I don't get why she started crying." Harry shrugged. Hermione shook her head thinking that he should understand it, but knowing he wasn't of the female gender and probably wouldn't ever get it.

"It's because you're growing up to be like your father, who died for you," Hermione stated still shaking her head, "She's probably just extremely happy to see you be so much like him."

"If she was happy, then why would she cry?" Neville asked curiously, not understanding it.

"Tears of joy," Hermione sighed, before whispering, "Boys."

It turned out to be a good visit. Most of those who were there were extremely nice to him, though Arianna was just herself, not always realizing if she was being mean. Neville decided he would spend the night at the Hospital Wing, playing off that Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him overnight, just in case, which the nurse didn't object to, as she didn't have very many patients who willingly stayed overnight, and as he was a famous person, she felt quite honored anyways.

**And that's where I will leave off and continue on the next chapter.  
>The next chapter will be the trapdoor scene, and maybe even<br>a bit of Halloween drama.  
><strong>

**Hope you'll keep reading on! Neville would love if you would  
>review the story! Please review! And criticism is welcome,<br>as long as it isn't just insulting!**


	7. Trapdoors and Trolls

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts with the trapdoor and ends with the troll scene. Definitely not canon. It'll take a while to complete perhaps, but hope you enjoy it! Also I was thinking that I could skip some parts that didn't really matter too much, since it is very much like Harry Potter. If you would like that, please tell me, and it'll probably happen. If you don't want it to happen, say that too, and then I'll know some are opposed to it. Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_I dunno I think something's up with Snape.  
><em>

It wasn't long after Neville had gotten out of the hospital that things began to return to normal. Neville and Harry had been talking one day as they were walking up to the common room, with Hermione, Dean and Seamus in tow. Neville had noted how he felt something was wrong with Snape, and while Harry agreed, he admitted he actually kind of liked Snape.

"How could you like Snape?" Dean asked as if it was a crazy thing.

"I dunno, he's just extremely nice to me, and helps me if I'm having trouble," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, helps you. He never helps out any of us, ever. I wonder why he likes you Harry," Dean said wondering.

"Come on Dean, we need to see Professor Flitwick," Seamus stated as they reached the second floor.

"We'll see you later, Neville, Harry, and I guess you too Hermione," Dean said with a wave good-bye and they separated. The three made their way up as they began a new conversation.

"Harry," Neville asked, "Why is the third floor corridor on the right hand side out of bounds?"

"I dunno, but I think Mum knows, because whenever I asked her before, she quickly avoided the topic. That usually means she hiding something," Harry stated with a smile, a smile that soon turned into almost a wicked one, "Why don't we check it out?"

"Harry! That is out of bounds, you could get in serious trouble," Hermione stated taken aback at just the idea.

"I agree with Hermione, Harry. It could be dangerous," Neville said, for once seeming to agree with Hermione.

"Oh come on!" Harry said with an almost pleading face, "It'll be fun, and we won't get caught unless Miss 'Responsible' here tells on us."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Hermione puffed slightly angry at this point.

"Well if we're caught, Gryffindor will most likely loose points, and now that you know, you're an accomplice, so that means you would get in trouble too!" Harry said with a flawed logic, but confident.

"But Harry that's just asking for trouble," Neville said slightly unsure about this danger-seeking plan of Harry's. They stopped and looked at the third floor corridor's door, though Hermione tried to walk on, but Harry pulled her back.

"Think about it. Behind this door could be boatloads of candy or completely made of gold and Professor Dumbledore wants to keep it all to himself!" Harry said letting his imagination wander.

"I seriously doubt that Harry," Hermione said crossing her arms, looking at the door.

"But what if it is?" Neville asked his mind wandering now, "There could be tables of food just waiting, or... or there could be toys, or little dragons that will play with you or... or... or..."

"Come on let's check it out," Harry said pulling Hermione along so she wouldn't run and tell someone, and the three went through the door. Inside was a very dark corridor, which seemed like any other corridor, nothing special at all.

"See nothing. Now let's get out of here before we're caught," Hermione said quietly.

"No, no, see they've hidden whatever it is somewhere along the corridor, silly," Harry said shaking his head, "You can't say you're not curious."

"I'm not curious at all!" Hermione said loudly. Suddenly they heard a meow from the other side of the door they had just gone through.

"Mrs. Norris," Neville mouthed before taking Harry and Hermione's arms and quickly pulling them behind three separate suits of armor. Soon Neville could see Mr. Filch enter the corridor look around before picking up Mrs. Norris and petting her.

"No one's here, my sweet," Mr. Filch crooned to Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris looked around stopping where Neville was hiding, before meowing again. "Behind here?" Mr. Filch said slowly approaching the suit of armor. Neville took in a deep breathe, hoping he didn't catch him, but as it looked, they would get caught. Suddenly a loud banging came from the staircases. Filch looked around and hurried onto the staircase yelling, "Peeves!"

Neville quickly got out from behind the suit of armor breathing heavily. Harry and Hermione did the same. Neville walked over to the door they entered through, and peeked out, seeing Filch standing nearby telling off Peeves for causing some vases to break and some paintings to fall.

"Come on, we've got to hide somewhere he won't find us," Neville whispered turning around seeing Harry and Hermione looking at him, "Hurry." Harry quickly chose a way to go, and they quickly, but silently ran as far as they could until they reached a door, cutting them off.

"It's locked," Harry quietly groaned.

"Move over," Hermione whispered pulling out her wand, "Alohamora." A small click sounded and Harry quickly pulled open the door, as a pair of footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Sniff them out, my sweet Mrs. Norris," Filch's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Neville sighed in relief as they heard the footsteps fade and walk away. Neville turned towards Harry who sighed as well. However when Neville went to look at Hermione, he noticed her looking behind them, so he did as well. Before him was a huge three headed black dog who was slowly getting up, as if it was sleeping before. Neville stared wide-eyed at the dog, feeling Harry tug at his sleeve, but not moving.

"Come on!" Harry said loudly pulling Neville out of the room just as one of the dog's head lunged at him, thinking that Neville looked like a good snack. Hermione slammed the door shut and the three began running towards the door to the grand staircase as fast as they could, not caring if they were caught or not. They ran until they reached the Gryffindor Common and at that point Hermione turned towards the two boys obviously angry about something, Harry wasn't sure what, because he thought it was quite fun.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Neville blurted out before Hermione could say a word.

"A three-headed dog," Harry said with a smile.

"Why would they have a three-headed dog like that in Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Did you two even pay attention? It was standing on some sort of trapdoor," Hermione stated.

"So it's guarding something, probably something more important than candy," Harry said with a slight laugh, "Bet it's some sort of cotton candy monster."

"You think this is funny? We could've gotten killed, or worse expelled!" Hermione said in frustration before storming off to the girl's dorm.

"Wow... just wow," Harry said shaking his head before turning towards Neville with a huge smile, "We should try to figure out what it was guarding, Neville. I'm curious, what about you?"

"I-I guess, as long as we don't go back to the dog," Neville said nervously a bit shaken from the surprise and near death experience, thinking it would be cool to find a cotton candy monster and eat it all up.

"At least until we figure out what it is," Harry added with a grin holding out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," Neville said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

* * *

><p>School seemed to fly by both Neville and Harry. It was extremely odd to think that Halloween was today, because school seemed to start just days ago. Ever since the encounter with the three-headed dog Harry had been in the library most of his free time or playing Quidditch. Neville was definitely not as enthusiastic of finding out what the dog was guarding, but went to the library anyways to help because otherwise he didn't have too many good friends. Now it turned out not all the Gryffindors liked him, especially Percy Weasley who seemed to always try and catch him doing something wrong, just because he was head-boy. As it turned out Percy's brothers, Fred and George were fine with him, as long as he didn't get in their way with their prank sales. In fact Neville would say that he liked the twins a lot more than any other Weasley he had met, especially Ron.<p>

Ron seemed to always antagonize him, trying to goad him into fights, with the help of Mr. Draco Malfoy of course. But Draco was on Neville's check list, while Ron wasn't, so Neville was still nice to Draco, at least a little bit, when he wasn't angry because his breakfast exploded in his face due to something Draco did. Oh yes, Neville had a check list of things he wanted to do. And nothing would come off of it, because then that would show that he didn't have it in him to complete the task. The first one, well that was to get Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to get along, and thus become friends. But number two, that was get Draco Malfoy to become a friend. Why? Neville wanted a Slytherin friend, and Draco seemed like the type that was only doing all this rude stuff because of Ron, or something in his background. Three was to discover why in the world Severus Snape was so nice to Harry. Already he had a lot on his plate and they were almost only two months into the school year. Neville pledged not to add anything else at least until he completed one, which was hard because he wanted to add a few more.

Halloween was like any other day at Hogwarts. They went to classes, were bored half to death, and Harry and Hermione were continually bickering. That was until Potions class when Harry let slip an insult, not one too offensive, but something that struck a nerve in Hermione. The insult was that she had no friends, and probably would never have friends. It was in the middle of class that Hermione stormed off. They hadn't seen her since then, and it was already supper time.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Neville said as he took a bite of a chicken leg.

"I dunno, and I don't care. She's very annoying, always getting on to me for the smallest mistakes," Harry said practically inhaling a large serving of mashed potatoes.

"She's not that bad, she just wants you to preform to the highest of your abilities," Neville said shaking his head, taking another bite of chicken.

"I have my mum to nag me about that," Harry said shaking his head. Neville looked up at the staff table to see Harry's mum looking at him, but Harry wouldn't look at her.

"Did you two have a fight?" Neville asked curiously.

"No, even if we did, it'd be none of your business," Harry said grumpily crunching down on a large lollipop that was in the middle of the table before.

"Sorry," Neville said looking down.

"Hey, Neville," Seamus Finnegan's voice came from beside him, "If you want to know where Hermione is, Eloise Midgen said she had been in the girl's lavatory, crying all day." Harry looked up at Seamus before grumpily chewing on his lollipop. Neville sighed.

"Geez Harry, you didn't have to be that mean," Neville said shaking his head. The doors to the Great Hall flew open at that moment, causing all heads to turn towards the man running by the tables.

"Troll in the Dungeon!" Professor Quirrell shouted before passing out on the floor. There was first silence and disbelief, before people began screaming and running around causing absolute chaos.

"Everyone! Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly filling the whole Great Hall, "Prefects will take their houses to their dormitories, and the professors and I will take care of the troll. Do not panic." The hall went silent except the few prefects who stood up and started ushering their houses out of the great hall. Neville and Harry both fell in line with their fellow Gryffindors.

"Potter! Longbottom!" a familiar voice came. It was Percy Weasley.

"What do you want?" Neville sighed.

"What do you want, sir," Percy said glaring at Neville and Harry.

"No need to call me sir," Neville said smugly.

"Come on," Percy said obviously frustrated, taking Harry and Neville's arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked struggling.

"It's a short cut. I wouldn't want your poor precious heads to pop from the troll," Percy said rolling his eyes before opening a door and placing the boys in there, "Either that or locking you away so you don't go after the troll. I really am looking out for your safety." Percy laughed slightly.

"What?" Neville said trying to run out, but the door closed right in his face, causing him to run into the door. "Ow," Neville said touching his nose slightly, "Oh no bloody hell. It's bleeding."

"I hate that Weasley," Harry said running up to the door and hitting it his his arm, trying to break open the door. "Where's my wand?" Harry said then feeling around the floor for his wand.

"Here," Neville said with a slightly nasal voice.

"Not my wand, but it'll work... Now... What was the spell Hermione used... Alohamoooora?" Harry said trying to remember back to when they found the dog.

"Alohamora," Neville supplied. Harry nodded using the spell and the door opened as Harry pushed it open. Light flooded the room, and Harry found his wand. They began headed up the steps, but before they could get more than a couple of steps away, they heard the steps of the troll looming in front of them. They began slowly and cautiously up the steps, seeing the troll down the corridor on the next floor up. Just as they were about to walk up the steps towards the common room, they saw the giant troll enter a room. It didn't occur to them where it had gone.

"I'm going to lock it in," Harry whispered and began heading down the hall with Neville, who had a bloody and broken nose still, following.

"Wait," Neville said when they reached it, hearing a scream.

"Hermione," Harry said quickly running through the door into the lavatory.

"Neville! Harry! Help!" Hermione yelled dangling in the trolls grip.

"What are we going to do?" Neville yelled frantically. Harry closed his eyes before waving his wand randomly. Nothing happened.

"Thought I would give it a try," Harry shrugged as the troll began to swing his club at Hermione, which barely missed.

"Do something!" Hermione yelled.

"Er..." Neville said trying to think of something frantically. The first spell that popped into his head. Yes, it might work. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville waved his wand and nothing happened causing him to become even more frustrated, and the troll took another swing at Hermione.

"Oi, stupid troll face!" Harry called. Hermione looked at him with a glare, so he added, "Not you, the troll." Nothing happened.

"You idiots!" Hermione said trying desperately to avoid the troll's hits, which came closer and closer each time.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville said waving his wand one more time. Finally a result. The troll's club flew up causing the troll to become confused, looking up at it's floating club. In a second, the club fell onto the trolls head causing it to drop Hermione to the floor, but it was not yet done fighting. It turned towards Neville and swatted at him, causing him to fly against the wall. Harry looked around desperately trying to find what he could do to knock the troll out.

"Incendio!" Harry said turning his wand on the club, catching it on fire, remembering his mother lighting a fire with the spell once before, "Wingardium Leviosa." The flaming club began flying. He didn't know how to control it once it was in the air, so he randomly began waving his wand around. The flaming club suddenly to burst into pieces, in all directions. Harry turned away as to not get any of the splinters on his face. Since the troll was in front of both Hermione and Neville, they were shielded from the flaming splinters, which burnt the troll who stumbled back, hitting the wall near where Neville and Hermione was, bouncing back, and landing on it's belly face down. Harry ran over to where Neville and Hermione were getting on his knees seeing if they were alright.

"Never," Hermione said slowly, "Randomly wave your wand around." Harry smiled.

"I promise, I won't do it again," Harry laughed feeling the splinters that had lodge themselves in his arms and legs, as well as almost everywhere else besides his head and neck.

"You need to go to the hospital wing," Neville said, causing Harry to laugh a bit more.

"So do you, mate," Harry said as he sat next to them beginning to pull the splinters out of his skin, which hurt a lot. Before much could be done, loud voices hurried into the girl's lavatory.

"What happened here?" McGonagall's shrill voice came, causing the three to look up to see all of the professors there. One, Harry's mother, hurried through the crowd and over to Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Professor Potter said sweetly.

"Other than the flaming splinters all over, yeah," Harry replied back with a weak smile.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing before anything else," Harry's mother said, and the others agreed. It was only moments before the three were in the hospital wing. Neville had a broken nose and a few broken ribs, while Hermione had broken her leg and had a mild concussion. Over all, not too bad for three first years who had no idea what they were doing and a nastily persistent troll.

"Harry, honey," Harry's mother said sitting next to Harry's sickbed, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well... er..." Harry began, though still in pain, but Hermione interrupted him.

"It was my fault, Professor Potter," Hermione said from the sickbed behind her, "I went looking for the troll, because... well I had read up on them. Harry and Neville came looking for me, and saved me. Neville hit it on it's head with it's club before being pushed against the wall, and Harry made the club catch fire and somehow explode." McGonagall looked at the three kids in the sickbed.

"That was very irresponsible, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said, but added, "As for you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, five points a piece for your bravery and sheer dumb luck." Harry's mother shook her head slightly amused before returning to her son worried about how he was doing.

"Madame Pomfrey said you can go back to class tomorrow. She did say you might have a few scars from today," Professor Potter said quietly, "And don't you ever let me hear about you looking for trouble again. You should've contacted an adult."

"But Hermione might've been dead before we could contact anyone," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, professor," Neville said looking up from his bed, only slightly, though showing it hurt slightly to move even that little, "She was already almost killed when we got there."

"It's fine, this time. But next time it could be even more dangerous, and you two might actually...die," Professor Potter said gravely.

"I won't get myself killed, Mum. I promised you that at the beginning of the year," Harry said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Madame Pomfrey said you were lucky to be alive, if we had gotten you here a few minutes later, you might've been lost," Professor Potter said shaking her head, still worried.

"But I wasn't, and I'm still alive. So what's the big deal?" Harry asked.

"What's the big deal? Harry you almost died! You can't be always looking around for trouble, or you'll end up dead. It's lucky you haven't killed yourself already. I know you want to be like your father trying to save everyone-" Professor Potter began, but Harry interrupted her.

"It's not like it's just because I want to be like Dad," Harry said loudly, trying to get up, but it was painful, "It's because I care about people. I want to be like Dad, but just because I care about others and I am willing to risk anything to help those in need, doesn't mean it's because I want glory or to live up to the image Dad left behind. I just want to protect those I care about, and those who don't deserve to be hurt." Professor Potter bit her lip before standing up.

"I understand Harry. I just don't want to loose you," Professor Potter said before turning and leaving the hospital wing, a few tears already in her eyes, trying to look strong as she left. Harry simply sighed staring at the roof.

"Hey Harry, Hermione..." Neville said looking at the roof as well.

"Yes?" Hermione said staring at the roof just like the other two.

"Are we friends?" Neville asked wondering.

"Yeah Neville, all three of us," Harry replied, causing the three of them to smile, and laugh ever so slightly.

**And that's where I will leave off and continue on the next chapter.  
>The next chapter will be Quidditch and Christmas.<br>**

**Hope you'll keep reading on! Neville would love if you would  
>review the story! Please review! And criticism is welcome,<br>as long as it isn't just insulting!**

**Ordinaryguy2:  
>Thank you a lot for the review. I do hope that I will have enough<br>twists that it doesn't seem too much like the book. Main events  
>that would happen whether Neville or Harry were chosen still<br>have to happen, but I hope the other parts are nice and different.  
><strong>


	8. Snitches Christmas

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it. Characters belong to JK Rowling, the real writer of Harry Potter. Names of people from the books are hers, there might be a few OC's from my brain, to which I claim as my own. Anything you recognize is JK's really, unless it's like a reference to Star Wars, then it belongs to the respected owners. **

**This is, basically, this starts with Quidditch, and ends with Christmas Surprises. Definitely not canon. It'll take a while to complete perhaps, but hope you enjoy it! Also I was thinking that I could skip some parts that didn't really matter too much, since it is very much like Harry Potter. If you would like that, please tell me, and it'll probably happen. If you don't want it to happen, say that too, and then I'll know some are opposed to it. Hope my American lingo doesn't really come out too much.**

_You better be there, Neville. It's my first game! _

Ah yes, Quidditch was a fun game, for Harry. Not Neville. He was terrible at the game, and always ended up hurt when he tried to help Harry practice for the upcoming game. It was the first of the season, and Harry was extremely nervous, probably more nervous than Neville was bruised up from the past days trying to help Harry. Madame Pomfrey kept telling Neville he needed to stop getting on a broom, but Neville ignored her and tried over and over to help Harry. Even Hermione had pitched in, as long as the two boys remembered to do their homework. The three seemed inseparable.

It was the day of Harry's first game. Neville, Harry, and Hermione had been sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry was beginning to crack under the pressure of it all, afraid of his first game. Hermione tried having Harry eat, but he simply wasn't hungry. Neville had been quite distracted during the whole exchange between Harry and Hermione. There was something odd about Severus Snape, who had entered the Great Hall moments ago, limping towards the Staff Table. Wait... limping? Why?

Neville wondered if... no, Snape wouldn't have let the troll in, so he could go to the big dog's place to get whatever it was guarding. That was just his imagination getting the better of him. But... he didn't remember seeing Snape come when the professors came to see them hurt after defeating the troll, but then again, Neville had been smacked in the head, so some of that encounter was blurry, from about the time the club exploded until the next day. While Neville trusted Dumbledore, who trusted Snape, he just felt something bad was going on with him. Could the reason Snape was being nice be so Harry wouldn't suspect him of trying to steal whatever it was the dog was guarding, and go after him? He had to stop himself from this kind of thinking.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape's cold voice came from behind him. Neville jumped, not prepared for Snape coming up right behind him. It must have been when he was thinking he lost track of everything around him, making him not realize Snape had made a course adjustment.

"Y-yes, Professor Snape?" Neville said turning his head slightly to see the black-haired professor.

"I would like to speak to you in my office, now," Professor Snape said before turning towards Harry with only a quarter smile,"Good luck in the game today, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir?" Harry said looking at Neville with a 'I dunno' expression.

"But sir, the game is about to start, could it wait until after the game?" Neville asked, then suddenly frightened by the towering presence of Professor Snape. There was just something about him, something that didn't seem right, even if Harry seemed to like him. Neville then took notice of a bite on the professor's leg, which was then quickly hidden by the swish of Snape's cloak.

"I do not care. You are not in the game, and therefore do not need to go. You can go to it after our meeting. It won't take long, Mr. Longbottom," Snape replied in his normal cold voice, as he began walking the way of his office. Neville slowly rose from the table and with one last fleeting glance at Harry and Hermione, before following Snape all the way to the dungeons and Snape's office. Snape sat in his seat behind his desk, looking at Neville with a small analyzing look before he began to speak once more.

"Mr. Longbottom, Madame Pince has informed me that you and your friends have been looking up some curious information. I would like to know why," Snape said in a surprisingly friendly tone, one Neville had only heard him use around Harry.

"J-Just some extra reading, Hermione's really big on us learning about everything. I think what she said was that we needed a well-rounded education," Neville lied quickly, trying to make it seem like he wasn't just making it up as he said it.

"I see. However, that wasn't the reason I wish to speak with you," Professor Snape said eying Neville curiously, before hardening his expression, and his tone, "On your last assignment you failed miserably, Mr. Longbottom. I've noticed this is a reoccurring trend you have. After much thought on it, I wish to offer you private lessons to help improve your understanding of my class."

What? Neville didn't understand it. Snape was offering _him _private lessons? Neville didn't get why Snape was suddenly concerned with his grade. Maybe... since Snape obviously gave off the evil vibe, Snape sensed that Neville had figured out that he just wanted to be nice to Harry to not arouse suspicion about him trying to steal what's below the three-headed dog's trapdoor. But then again, that was just Neville's imagination getting away from him. There must be some other explanation.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" Neville asked before he could stop himself from asking.

"I care about my students well-being," Snape replied looking like he would puke for only a second before returning to his stiff and cold expression.

"Then why aren't you offering these lessons to Seamus or Dean? They're struggling too," Neville said, thinking to himself he just needed to shut up. Snape's expression showed the slightest hint of annoyance, but his tone stayed the same.

"Not as bad as you, Mr. Longbottom," Snape responded simply.

"But, sir-" Neville began again, being cut off by Snape.

"Will you accept or not?" Snape interrupted.

"O-Ok," Neville said before starting to leave, "Is it because I'm friends with Harry?" Neville turned to look at Snape in the eye, wanting to know why.

"I don't care if you are friends with Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Snape replied, and Neville could tell he wasn't lying. So what was it then? "Don't you have a game to go watch?" Neville quickly remembered that Harry was playing in the game today.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you later, professor," Neville said before running out. Neville ran as fast as he could up the stairs and out into the grounds. He could hear the cheers from the stands, and Neville felt terrible, he wanted to see Harry play, but from the sound of the crowd he might not make it in time.

He turned his head only slightly and spotted a broom closet, the one they brought out when the first years had their lesson. Without thinking Neville threw the door open and pulled one of the brooms out. He quickly mounted the broom and flew up and towards the field. It wasn't like the first time that he had rode a broom, this time he wasn't concentrating on staying airborne but getting to the Quidditch field. He almost didn't register that he was flying as he did.

However when he heard a voice he stopped. Neville quickly grounded himself and walked towards the sound of the voice, no voices. He could distinctly hear two voices. One was Quirrell's and the other, Neville could almost swear was Severus Snape's. How did Snape get here so fast? Did he teleport or change into some flying animal?

"What do you know?" Snape's voice demanded.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know what you m-mean," Quirrell replied in a nervous stammer, though Neville knew that Quirrell always seemed to talk like that.

"The dog, what do you know?" Snape's voice asked fiercely.

"N-no more th-than you, S-Severus," Quirrell answered, and Neville stepped closer, not noticing where he was going. In fact he was in between two trees that lead to the Forbidden Forest.

"If you know what is good for you, I suggest you will tell me," Severus said. Neville could now see the two and Snape was holding his wand up to Quirrell's neck. However as Neville slowly neared them, he stepped on a small branch that made a small cracking sound. Neville's eyes widened and he hide himself behind a tree, not daring to look back. He heard Quirrell sigh and overhead he saw a curious looking black dove flying towards the castle.

Quickly, before Quirrell began heading his way, he mounted his broom once more and flew off as fast as the broom could manage, not looking back. What did it all mean? Snape obviously tried to get by the dog on Halloween. That might mean he let the troll in as a distraction. And to cover his tracks he was trying to get the three kids, who were already on the track of getting whatever it was that dog was guarding, on his side. Maybe. But Quirrell wouldn't know would he? Why would Snape be questioning that nervous wreck?

It didn't matter, because as he thought these thoughts, he fell from his broom, rolling on the ground, landing on his bottom and looked at the large Quidditch Stadium before him. He hurried through the door and up a few steps until he could see what was going on. It was perfect timing because at that moment Harry zoomed right by him, chasing down the snitch.

The catch was perfect. Harry stood up on his broom and jumped off (he was low, so it wasn't that big of a risk), using his momentum to carry him close to the snitch, catching the snitch in an outstretched arm, as he rolled on the ground. Harry stood up and held the snitch up victoriously. Neville smiled and cheered with the crowd, then noticing he had ended up in the Slytherin stands and he got a few violent looks. He smiled weakly at them before running out the door he entered and out to where the players were going to come out.

Harry was being carried by his teammates and Neville followed, as a crowd gathered around. Harry wasn't put down until they had reached the common room when a party was announced. Neville was simply happy for Harry and the team, though he still couldn't get the black dove out of his head.

"Good job Harry," Neville said after a few hours and people stopped fawning over Harry, and Harry telling what went through his mind to everyone who asked. He probably told the story a good fifty times and each time it became so much more epic than the one before.

"It was nothing, though I bet mum will get onto me for jumping from my broom like that," Harry laughed.

"Truthfully, I wasn't there for long," Neville admitted, having to yell in order for Harry to hear him over all the noise.

"I know, I don't think the Slytherins would be happy to let you stay in their stands," Harry replied patting Neville's back.

"Oh, you saw me there?" Neville asked.

"Well, it was quite obvious when you were the only cheering one over there," Harry said before spotting Hermione approaching.

"Good game, Harry!" Hermione congratulated giving Harry a hug.

"It was nothing, really," Harry said, "Though I bet mum-" Harry stopped abruptly and stared at the portrait hole. Neville and Hermione turned around and spotted Professor Potter and Professor McGongall coming through the portrait hole.

"Everyone please be quiet," Mcgongall ordered, and the room obeyed after a few moments, "It's late, everyone you need to get to bed!" There were several groans, but everyone did as they were ordered. Harry's mum held him, Neville and Hermione back as Mcgongall left.

"Harry," Professor Potter began, but Harry interrupted.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have jumped from my broom, I could've gotten hurt, whatever," Harry said rolling his eyes at his mother.

"No, that's not what this is about, Harry," the professor said shaking her head, "I want to tell you three to stop meddling in things you ought not meddle in. I've heard you've been checking a variety of books, and... I have a source that has told me that they have a hunch you may have entered the forbidden corridor." Neville looked towards his two friends, gulping, but the other two didn't seem as nervous as he did.

"We just wanted some extra reading," Hermione stated.

"I would believe it if it was you, Hermione, who have been checking out most of the books, but it's Harry, and while I love him, I know he wouldn't dream of checking out that many books unless it was on a subject he wanted to keep a secret from everyone else," the professor explained looking at Harry in the eye.

"Well, Mum," Harry said copping some attitude, "Maybe you haven't noticed it, but I've changed a lot. How would you know if I didn't like books when you're too busy doing who knows what?" The professor looked hurt at this comment.

"Harry! I have been paying attention! How could you ever think that I didn't pay attention? I've given you everything you needed, everything you wanted, I have always been there for you!" the professor insisted. Neville soon felt like he shouldn't be there. He began backing up, intending to go up to the dorm. "Stay, Neville," the professor said seeing him backing up, "Please. My son and I will talk about this later."

"It's always later with you," Harry muttered, and though the professor caught it, she shoved the comment aside and continued with business.

"I know what you want to know, and I will tell you that in that corridor there is no candy or money, or some huge candy monster you can eat, it's dangerous beyond there," the professor warned looking from Neville to Hermione not wanting to look at her son who had so much hatred in his eyes it nearly killed her to see it.

"We're not going to that corridor, mam," Neville said, "We haven't ever. Though we've theorized, we aren't stupid enough to go back there."

"I just don't want you three getting yourselves killed," the professor sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the two boys don't get themselves killed," Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"Just, don't let them do anything dangerous," the professor said looking up and trusting Hermione and Neville a lot more than she did Harry in this respect.

"I'll try," Hermione replied and the professor smiled.

"I-I guess you three need to get to bed," the professor said turning around, "I'll see you later, you three." Neville and Hermione turned to go to their dorms, but Harry stayed. The two noticed and turned to see him simply standing there.

"I promise I won't die, Mum. While you don't get me, I love you," Harry muttered, but both Neville and Hermione caught his words. They smiled at him, and he turned to walk up with them.

"We need to get up bright and early tomorrow! Library as soon as it opens," Harry announced, before walking up to his dorm.

* * *

><p>It seemed that after that day Harry was even more absorbed in finding out what the dog could be guarding. They hadn't found anything significant since they began. As the weeks wore on, it seemed that they would never find it out. Neville wanted to go outside, the ground was freshly coated with snow most days lately, but Harry and Hermione scanned books vigilantly. Christmas break was approaching quickly.<p>

Snape was the only one to assign work over the break, but Neville and Harry were given some helpful facts from Snape. They of course spread out the page to their fellow Gryffindors. Harry and his mother made up quickly after their fight, mostly because Hermione was making sure Harry understood her side of the story, so he would apologize. The fights, according to Harry, had only been occurring since the beginning of school.

Christmas was coming closer and closer. Hermione decided to stay, even though her parents really wanted her home. Neville and Harry seemed to convince her to stay, because they really wanted her there. Harry was able to stay because apparently his 'Uncle Moony' wasn't able to come by, so his mum would stay here, and thus he would as well.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry shouted waking Neville up. Neville slowly pushed himself up to see the wild face of Harry Potter staring at him.  
>"We're going to open presents. Mum just got here, and Hermione's down in the common room." Neville smiled. Presents? Would there be more than a change of clothes or decorative bowl he would never use? He quickly got up and ran down to the common room seeing Harry's mother and Hermione look up and smile at him.<p>

"Happy Christmas everyone," Neville said as he hurried down and took a seat next to Hermione as Harry took a seat by his mum. Presents went quickly for Neville who simply received a one pound note from his aunt and uncle, a box of chocolate frogs from his cousin Arianna, one of the largest boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans he ever saw from the Potters, and a book on how to fly on a broom from Hermione. Hermione mostly got books and some candy from Harry and Neville. Harry's mum received a golden locket from Harry, Hermione and Neville (they all pitched in something for it), and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The flowers were mostly Purple Hyacinth, but in the middle was a huge Jonquil with an Iris wrapped around it. It really was beautiful, but for some reason Harry's mum didn't like it and vanished it into nonexistence.

Harry, however, got the best presents. He received a Nimbus Two Thousand (he used a school broom during the first match), a few books, candies, and his last present, the best of them all.

"What is it?" Harry asked as the slippery material went through his fingers like fine silk. His mother simply smiled as he examined it.

"It looks like a cloak, try it on, Harry," his mother hinted with a knowing smile. The other two kids watched as Harry put it on and his body, except for his head disappeared.

"Whoa!" Neville said surprised, thinking that it was much cooler than that fake wizard at Arianna's fifth birthday who 'cut himself in half'. A note fell out and Harry snatched it up.

_Dear Harry,  
><em>_This cloak used to belong to your father, and it is time to pass it on to you. Don't use it for the same things your father did. Be Responsible, and use it well._

"Who's it from?" Harry asked, but his mother offered no answer, and no one else did either. They walked around the grounds for some time, had a snowball fight, where Neville and Hermione won against the Potters the first round but the second the Potters paid them back. Soon the feast had come, and they had a pretty good time. Presents were in these cracker things, and really it was the best day ever.

**And that's where I will leave off and continue on the next chapter. The next chapter will be... I don't know yet.  
>I do feel I didn't do Christmas justice, but it really isn't an important part, besides the cloak receiving part.<br>**

**And as for the bouquet, it was a small part, but if you're interested the source I have says that  
>Purple Hyacinths symbolize being sorry, Jonquil for wanting returned affection, and<br>Iris symbolize friendship and that the friendship means a lot to the giver.  
><strong>

**Hope you'll keep reading on! Neville would love if you would review the story! Please review! And criticism is welcome, as long as it isn't just insulting!**

Starkid Rocks:**  
><strong>Thank you so very much for reviewing! I actually haven't decided  
>future couples as of yet, but it could turn into HarryHermione.**  
><strong>


End file.
